Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (Version 2)
Opening Titles * "Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics" Ending Credits * Executive Producers for Hanna-Barbera: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Executive Producers for DePatie-Freleng: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng * Executive Producers: William L. Hendricks, Herbert Klynn, Hal Geer, Jean MacCurdy, Henry G. Saperstein * Producers: Don Jurwich, Alex Lovy, Art Scott, Richard Horner, Stanley Sills, Chuck Jones * Directors: Ray Patterson, Charles A. Nichols, Richard E. Williams * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Associate Producers: Art Scott, Alex Lovy, Lew Marshall, James Wang, H. Michael Sisson, Lee Orgel * "Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels" Created by: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * Story Editors: Tex Avery, Tom Dagenais, Andy Heyward, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Ray Parker, Duane Poole, Dick Robbins, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Story: Neal Barbera, Haskell Barkin, Tony Benedict, Nick Bennion, Al Bertino, Walter Black, Joe Bonaduce, Larz Bourne, Jameson Brewer, Don Christensen, Dick Conway, Tom Dagenais, Bill Danch, Lee Davenport, Dave Detiege, Tony DiMarco, Earl Doud, John Dunn, Jack Enyart, Ruth Flippen, Fred Freiberger, Friz Freleng, Hal Geer, Willie Gilbert, Donald F. Glut, Orville M. Hampton, Jack Hanrahan, Andy Heyward, Mike Joens, Chuck Jones, Dorothy Jones, Mark Jones, Joel Kane, Dave Ketchum, Woody Kling, Rudy Larriva, Abe Levitow, Bill Lutz, Michael Maltese, Sheldon Mann, Larry Markes, Jeff Maurer, Joan Maurer, Michael Maurer, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Chuck Menville, Michael O'Connor, Bob Ogle, Ray Parker, Tedd Pierce, Duane Poole, Howard Post, Paul Pumpian, Larry Rhine, Kimmer Ringwald, Dick Robbins, Cliff Roberts, Joe Ruby, Jim Ryan, Dalton Sandifer, Jeff Scott, Ken Spears, Deirdre Starlight, Susan "Misty" Stewart, John Strong, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler * Additional Material Written by: Doug Booth, Glenn Leopold, Ralph Wright * Special Material Written by: Chuck Couch * Storyboard Direction: Bill Ackerman, Alvaro Arce, John Bruno, Ron Campbell, Jim Carmichael, Brad Case, Don Christensen, Steve Clark, Robert Dranko, Jerry Eisenberg, Carl Fallberg, Friz Freleng, Jan Green, Clark Haas, David Hanan, Gary Hoffman, Cullen Houghtaling, George Jorgensen, M. Mike Kawaguchi, Earl Klein, Tom Knowles, Lew Marshall, Jim Mueller, Michael O'Connor, Tom Patton, Bill Perez, Don Sheppard, George Singer, Bob Singer, Paul Sommer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift, Warren Tufts, Wendell Washer, Kay Wright, Tom Yakutis * Storyboard Artists: Roman Arambula, Alvaro Arce, Don Arioli, Barrington Bunce, Ron Campbell, Robert Dranko, Jerry Eisenberg, Jim Fletcher, Bob Foster, Jan Green, Gary Hoffman, Cullen Houghtaling, Chris Jenkyns, Chuck Jones, Don Jurwich, Lew Marshall, Rosemary O'Connor, Bill Perez, Bob Richardson, Joel Seibel, Don Sheppard, Irv Spector, Wendell Washer, Kay Wright * Recording Directors: Wally Burr, Alex Lovy, Art Scott * Voices: Marlene Aragon, John Astin, Michael Bell, Julie Bennett, Joe Besser, Richard Blackburn, Mel Blanc, Daws Butler, Bill Callaway, Ted Cassidy, Stefanianna Christopherson, Jackie Coogan, Regis Cordic, Henry Corden, Scatman Crothers, Jeff David, Robert Denison, Mickey Dolenz, Al Fann, Ron Feinberg, Joan Gerber, Virginia Gregg, Florence Halop, Pat Harrington, Larry Harmon, Bob Hastings, Hilly Hicks, Bob Holt, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Linda Hutson, Nicole Jaffe, Ralph James, Ann Jillian, Carolyn Jones, Casey Kasem, Ted Knight, Buddy Lester, Jim MacGeorge, Mario Machado, Chuck McCann, Larry McCormick, Julie McWhirter, Allan Melvin, Don Messick, Shirley Mitchell, Heather North, Alan Oppenheimer, Bill Overton, Gary Owens, Laurel Page, Vic Perrin, Barney Phillips, Cindy Putnam, Richard Ramos, Alan Reed, Barry Richards, Bob Ridgely, Mike Road, George A. Robertson, Jr., Michael Rye, Ronnie Schell, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, Olan Soule, John Stephenson, Pat Stevens, Susan Steward, Michael Stull, Alexis Tramunti, Vincent Van Patten, John Vernon, Janet Waldo, Vernee Watson, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Bill Woodson * Design Consultant: Maurice Noble * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Titles: John Hitesman * Musical Directors: Hoyt Curtin, Ted Nichols * Music Coordinator: Paul DeKorte * Additional Music and Arrangements by: Bob Singleton * Music Supervision by: LA LA Productions * Character Design: Bob Singer, Lew Ott, Dick Ung, Alex Toth, George Wheeler, Steve Nakagawa, Donna Zeller, Dan Haskett, Ruth Kissane, Ed Benedict, Willie Ito, David Hanan, Jaime Diaz, Richard Bickenbach, Jerry Eisenberg, Takashi Masunaga, Sandra Young * Effects Animation: Barry Cook, Lee Crowe * Effects Assistant Animation: Mabel Gesner, John Tucker * Layout Supervisor: John Ahern * Key Layout Artists: Larry Huber, Warren Marshall, Terry Morgan * Layout Artists: John Ahern, Alfredo Alcala, Peter Alvarado, Hal Ambro, Ray Aragon, Roman Arambula, Alvaro Arce, Mike Arens, Tom Bailey, Dale Barnhart, Lyle Beddes, Ed Benedict, Richard Bickenbach, Toby Bluth, Andrea Brown, Evert Brown, John Bruno, Al Budnick, Garnett Bugby, Bruce Bushman, Sue Butterworth, Nino Carbe, Corny Cole, Tom Coppola, Todd Curtis, Cory Dangerfield, Jaime Diaz, Charlie Downs, Robert Dranko, Jerry Eisenberg, David Elvin, Hak Ficq, Owen Fitzgerald, Jim Fletcher, Bob Foster, John Freeman, Drew Gentle, John Gibbs, Simon Gittins, Robert Givens, Moe Gollub, Ric Gonzales, George Goode, Phyllis Graham, Paul Gruwell, Victor Haboush, David Hanan, Gordon Harrison, C.L. Hartman, Kirk Henderson, Gary Hoffman, Jack Huber, Larry Huber, Alex Ignatiev, Willie Ito, Zigamond Jablecki, Ray Jacobs, Herb Johnson, M. Mike Kawaguchi, Boyd Kirkland, Ruth Kissane, Brad Landreth, Lin Larsen, Ed Levitt, Bill Lignante, Jack Manning, Warren Marshall, Jack Miller, Don Morgan, Takashi Masunaga, Roy Morita, Jim Mueller, Steve Nakagawa, Lance Nolley, Dan Noonan, Ernie Nordli, Floyd Norman, Rosemary O'Connor, Lew Ott, Ted Pettengell, Mario Piluso, Gerald Pointak, Debra Pugh, Greg Reyna, Tony Rivera, Gene Rowley, Linda Rowley, Tom Roth, Jesse Santos, Keith Sargent, Glenn Schmitz, Joel Seibel, Tony Sgroi, Doyle Shaw, Don Sheppard, Shirley Silvey, Bob Singer, Terry Slade, Roy Allen Smith, Martin Strudler, Adam Szwejkowski, Martin Taras, Dean Thompson, Greg Thurber, Dick Ung, Mario Uribe, Cliff Voorhees, John Walker, Wendell Washer, George Wheeler, Al Wilson, Grant Wilson, Roy Wilson, Tom Yakutis, Ilych Yamov * Assistant Layout Artists: Rene Garcia, Homer Jonas * Additional Layout Artist: Barrington Bunce * Animation Supervision: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry, Tony Guy, Don Patterson, Peter Aries * Animation Direction: Maurice Pooley, Tissa David, Dave Bennett * Assistant Animation Director: Carl Urbano * Animation Coordination: David Thwaytes, John Boersema * Assistant Animation Supervision: Bob Goe, Sandi Hathcock * Los Angeles · Assistant Animation Supervisor: Marlene May * New York · Assistant Animation Supervisor: Michael Sporn * Head Animation: Ed Kramer * Lead Animation: Art Babbitt, Ron Myrick, Richard E. Williams * Key Animation: Dale Case, John Celestri, Ray daSilva, James A. Davis, Les Gibbard, Leslie Gorin, Dan Haskett, Mark Kausler, Dick Lundy, Kevin Petrilak, Mitch Rochon, Chrystal Russell * Animation: Edwin Aardal, Ray Abrams, Bill Ackerman, Don Albrecht, Carlos Alfonso, Robert Alvarez, Hal Ambro, Irv Anderson, Frank Andrina, Cosmo Anzilotti, Roman Arambula, George Bakes, Brenda Banks, Ed Barge, Tom Barnes, Warren Batchelder, Max Becraft, Carl Bell, Bob Bemiller, Ted Bonnicksen, Richard Bowman, Bob Bransford, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, George Cannata, Bill Carney, Bob Carr, Brad Case, Joan Case, Rudy Cataldi, Ken Champin, Gerry Chniquy, Steve Clark, Herman Cohen, Jesse Cosio, Doug Crane, Shamus Culhane, Marija Dail, Art Davis, Jim Davis, Zeon Davush, Daniel De La Vega, Ed DeMattia, Xenia DeMattia, Charlie Downs, Joan Drake, Malcolm Draper, Phil Duncan, Lee Dyer, Izzy Ellis, Lillian Evans, Marcia Fertig, Hugh Fraser, John Freeman, Ed Friedman, Kenneth Gaebler, Miguel Garcia, John Garling, Zdenko Gasparovich, John GIbbs, Mark Glamack, Bob Goe, George Goepper, Fernando Gonzalez, Manny Gould, Fred Grable, George Grandpré, Alan Green, Jack Hadley, Jeff Hall, Lee Halpern, Laverne Harding, Ken Harris, Terry Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Emery Hawkins, Fred Hellmich, Harry Holt, Spud Houston, Sam Jaimes, Volus Jones, Sam Kai, Bill Keil, Bob Kirk, Ruth Kissane, Aundre Knutson, George Kreisl, Walter Kubiak, Dwayne Labbe, Bror Lansing, Rick Leon, Art Leonardi, Abe Levitow, Bill Littlejohn, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, Don Lusk, Fred Madison, Bob Matz, Norm McCabe, John McGuire, Lee Mishkin, Kenneth Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Frank Nakielski, Grim Natwick, George Nicholas, Margaret Nichols, Sam Nicholson, Bill Nunes, Ken O'Brien, Eduardo Olivares, Casey Onaitis, Frank Onaitis, Joan Orbison, Barbara Orme, Al Pabian, Jim Pabian, Tony Pabian, Ed Parks, Margaret Parkes, Rod Parkes, Don Patterson, Ray Patterson, Spencer Peel, Manuel Perez, John Perkins, Karen Peterson, Bernard Posner, Gerald Potterton, Bill Pratt, Willis Pyle, Virgil Raddatz, Gerald Ray, Tom Ray, Morey Reden, Greg Reyna, Bob Richardson, Veve Risto, Arnulfo Rivera, Phil Robinson, Phil Roman, Joanna Romersa, Virgil Ross, George Rowley, Jay Sarbry, Ernie Schmidt, Jack Schnerk, Joel Seibel, Kunio Shimamura, Nelson Shin, Grant Simmons, Alan Simpson, George Singer, Hank Smith, Ed Solomon, Ken Southworth, John Sparey, Irven Spence, Mike Stribling, Leo Sullivan, Marie Szmichowska, Martin Taras, Robert Taylor, Barry Temple, Dave Tendlar, Richard Thompson, Reuben Timmins, Harvey Toombs, Bob Trochim, Richard Trueblood, Bob Tyler, Lloyd Vaughan, Carlo Vinci, Norton Virgien, Art Vitello, Russ Von Neida, James T. Walker, John Walker, Ken Walker, Ben Washam, Colin White, Don Williams, Mike Williams, Allen Wilzbach, Rudy Zamora, Alan Zaslove * Key Assistant Animation: Pat Combs, William K. Exter, Stan Green, Charlotte Huffine, Martin Korth, Leticia Lichtwardt, Larry Miller, Rae McSpadden, Allen Wade, Lureline Weatherly * Assistant Animation: Alfred Abranz, Phil Babet, Greg Bailey, O.B. Barkley, Loren Bowie, Edy Benjamin, Doris Bergstrom, Doris Case, Bobby Clennell, Phil Cummings, Paulette Downs, Gerry Dvorak, Glenn Entis, Edward Faigin, Jack Farren, Holly Forsyth, Brad Frost, John R. Gaug, Valerie Gifford, Terry Guy, Karen Haus, Mike Houghton, Larry Huber, Karenia Kaminski, Ray Kelly, Helen Komar, Karen Marjoribanks, Terry Lennon, Jim Logan, Mauro Maressa, Burt Medall, Carol Millican, Bill Mims, Jack Mongovan, Alissa Myerson, Floyd Norman, Ginny Parmele, Lester Pegues, Jr., Anna Lois Ray, Lloyd Rees, Joe Roman, Sonja Ruta, Harry Sabin, Raul Salaiz, Louis Scarborough, Jr., Robert Shellhorn, Ben Shenkman, Tom Sito, Grace Stanzell, Susan Sugita, Peggy Tonkonogy, Pauline Trapmore, Bob Treat, Duane Ullrich, Jean Washam, Rosemary Welch, Larry White, Dick Williams, Andrew Wilson, Ronald Wong, Woody Yocum * Additional Animation: Corny Cole, Al Gaivoto, Jeffrey Gatrall, Eric Goldberg, John Kimball, Susan Kroyer, Marlene May, Tom Roth, Glenn Schmitz, Dean Thompson, Cliff Voorhees, Tanya Wilson * Inbetween Artists: David Block, Sheldon Cohen, Murad Gumen, Judith Hans, Patricia Hoyt, Judy Levitow, Floyd Norman, Charlotte Richardson, David J. Snyder, Mary Szilagyi, Amanda Wilson * Key Clean-Up Animation: Retta Davidson * Clean-Up Animation: Ray daSilva * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Art Director: Dario Campanile * Background Stylists: Al Gmuer, David High, Richard Khim, Fernando Montealegre, Phil Norman, Craig Robertson * Background Design: Lorraine Andrina, Robert Dranko, Drew Gentle, Jim Hickey, Paul Julian, Tom Knowles, Bill Proctor, Ron Roesch, Martin Strudler * Key Background Layout Artists: Lorraine Andrina, William H. Frake, III, Bill Proctor * Background Layout Artists: Peter Alvarado, Owen Fitzgerald, Drew Gentle, David High, Jim Hickey, Alex Mann, Lew Ott, Bill Proctor, Tony Sgroi, Bruce Zick * Background Layout Design: Lorraine Andrina, Warren Marshall, Gary Selvaggio, Martin Strudler * Background Painters: Daniela Bielecka, Jim Coleman, Dennis Durrell, Ann Guenther, James Hegedus, Paro Hozumi, Gary Selvaggio, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk * Background Artists: Bob Abrams, Deborah Akers, Cathleen Alfaro, Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Alan Bodner, Al Budnick, William Butler, Sue Butterworth, Ray daSilva, Philip DeGuard, Gil DiCicco, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Robert Gentle, Gino Giudice, Boris Gorelick, Jim Hickey, Bob Inman, Michael Humphries, Jimmy Johns, Alison Julian, Consuelo Julian, Dick Kelsey, Mary Krebs, Tim Maloney, Bob McIntosh, Gary Niblett, Mary O'Loughlin, Tom O'Loughlin, Rolando Oliva, Cathy Patrick, Ralph Penn, Walt Peregoy, Curtiss D. Perkins, Don Peters, Andrew Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Michael Reinman, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Anthony Rizzo, Ron Roesch, Robert Schaeffer, Sera Segal-Alsberg, Marilyn Shimokochi, Richard H. Thomas, Sharon Thomas, Stephen Thompson, Jeannette Toews, Dennis Venizelos, Don Watson, Gloria Wood, Irv Wyner * Assistant Background Artists: Michel Guerin, Serge Michaels, Barbara Samuels * Opaquing: Russell Calabrese * Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood, Charlotte Finney, Dora Yakutis * Xerography: Star Wirth, Robert "Tiger" West * Xerography Checking: Kitty Schoentag, Julie Maryon * Checking Supervision: Grace McCurdy, Debbie Smith * Checking: Jan Adams, Jackie Banks, Carole Barnes, Charlotte Finney, Eve Fletcher, Cynthia Goode, Klara Heder, Camille Marinelli, Marjorie Roach, Armand Shaw, Natalie Shirpser * Final Checking: Barbara Donatelli, Val Vreeland * Color Stylist: Alison Victory * Color Key: Nancy Massie * Ink and Paint Supervision: Nancy Lane, Gertrude Timmins * Ink and Paint: Joyce Alexander, Judy Champin, Sue Dalton, Gina Evans, Paulino García DeMingo, Colene Gonzales, Roberta Greutert, Billie Kerns, Joanne Lansing, Staci Maniskas, Celine Miles, Madlyn O'Neill, Linda Praamsma, Joan Pabian, Deborah Rykoff-Bennett, Olaya Stephenson, Auril Thompson, Hetta Van Elk, Chandra Poweris, Martha Sigall, Sylvia Brenner * Ink and Paint Coordinator: Ida Greenberg * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella, Bill Getty * Camera Operators: John Aardal, Dick Blundell, Reba Bement, John Burton, Jr., John Cunningham, George Epperson, Tom Epperson, Peter Filancia, Charles Flekal, Gary Gunther, Curt Hall, Larry Hogan, Roy Hutchcroft, Ron Jackson, Duane Keegan, Bill Kotler, Ray Lee, Bob Marples, Nick Mavroson, Ralph Migliori, Dan Miller, Bob Mills, Kieran Mulgrew, Frank Paiker, Al Rezek, Al Schirano, Cliff Shirpser, Gary W. Smith, Jerry Smith, Larry Smith, Terry Smith, Norman Stainback, Jack Stevens, Marshall Valdez, Dennis Weaver, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington, Donna Wilson, Steven Wilzbach * Xerox Camera: William Kulhanek, Cosmo Pepe * Plano, Texas · Camera Services: DIckson/Vasu · Jim Dixon, Nick Vasu * Camera Planning: Buf Nerbovig * Supervising Film Editors: Larry C. Cowan, Dick Elliott, James Yaras, Robert J. Emerick * Film Editors: Ted Baker, Jim Champin, Harry Chang, Roger Donley, Donald A. Douglas, Jim Faris, Fred Farrell, Hal Geer, Robert T. Gillis, Lee Kent, Chuck McCann, Ken McIlwaine, Maxwell Seligman, Rick Steward, Al Wahrman, Helen Wright, McKee Smith, Karyn Finley Thompson * Full Circle Post · Film Editor: Scott P. Doniger * On-Time Off-Line · Film Editor: Todd Darling * Creative Bubble · Film Editor: John R. Tierney * Image Group · Film Editor: Dawn DeSimone * Assistant Film Editors: Peter Grosart, Rudy Zamora, Jr., Rick Gehr, Andy Turits * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Dubbing Mixer: Franklin Jones, Jr. * Music Editors: William R. Kowalchuk, Jr., Eugene Marks, George Probert, Joe Sandusky, James Yaras * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Gary Silver, Mark Schultz * 2nd Audio: Carla Bandini-Lori * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Sound Effects Editors: Tom Gleason, Milton Krear, Ron Fedele, Mark Mangini, Karla McGregor, Robert R. Ruledge, David Stone, Greg Watson, Richard C. Allen, Earl Bennett, Tom Gleason, Terry Moore, Ron Sawade, Sam Horta, Wayne Hughes, Jim Graziano, Jim Blodgett, Richard Gannon, David H. DePatie, Jr., Joe Siracusa, Rich Harrison, Bruce Greenspan * Sound Editors: Van Allen James, Lovell Norman, Andrea Horta, Pam Bartella, Grant Maxwell, Regina Mullen * Dialogue Editors: Mary Gleason, Richard Corwin, Michael Tomack, Les Wolf * ADR Editors: Richard Corwin, Allan Potter, Eileen Horta, Denise Horta * Audio Post Production Engineer: David Boothe * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Post Audio Mixer: Mitch Dorf · Pop Sound * Assistant Audio Editor: Cindy Speer * Gemini Audio Technician: Jimmy Hix * Omega Audio Crew: Donna Christiensen, Paul Christiensen, Julie Haldeman, Steve Lowney, Danny Miller, Mike Williams * Audio Supervisor: Jim Van Winkle * Audio Assistants: Frank Rohrer, Steph Eismann, Tricia Reilly, Mark Deadman * House Mixer: Chris Kudrna * Sound: Lyle Cain * Sound Mixers: Bill Edmondson, Larry Jost, Jay Judell * Sound Utilities: Mike Brandt, Colin Deford, Bill Giglio, Steve Bunnell, Jeff Bott, Angel Anglero, Jeff Stitzel, Linda Tuiten, Steve Wetherbee, Dondi Sanchez, Chuck Tutino, Mark Cummings, Tim Stringfellow * Boom Operators: Phil Allison, James Johnson, Marc-Jon Sullivan * Foley Artists: Phil Allison, Cindy Speer * Production Mixer: David Boothe * Sound Recording Supervisor: Franklin Milton * Sound Re-Recording: Trans/Audio · Dick Vorisek * Post Production Sound Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, Joe Baron, Selbern Narby, I. Merenstein Greenberg * Online Editors: Tom Heckbert, Joe Tavano * Offline Editors: Richard Fernandes, Riva Freifeld, Emma Joan Morris, Ken Roeser, Rita Redfield * Vision Mixers: Felicity Maton, Carole Legg, Neil Guy * Sound Editing: Sync Sound * Video Post Production Services: VCA/Teletronics * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Negative Cutters: Marlene New, Steven New * Optical Painter & Quality Control: Lisa Atkinson * Illustrations: Carol Nicklaus * Special Optical Effects: Pacific Title, Inc. * Production Supervisors: Jim Foss, Victor O. Schipek, Jerry Smith, Richard E. Williams, Peter Morales, Andrew Stein * Production Coordinators: Harry Love, Ted C. Bemiller, Stephen Carr, Yvonne Palmer * Production Manager: Kathy Condon, Steven Hahn, Earl Jonas, Paul Carlson * Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton * Assistants to the Producer: Connie Sherman, Mary Roscoe * Production Assistants: Kathleen Helppie-Shipley, K. Ray Iwami, Richard Mauro * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Lee Gunther, Stanley E. Paperny * Executive in Charge of Development: Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * in association with DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, Chuck Jones Enterprises and Richard Williams Productions * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Copyright © 1977-1978-1979-1980 by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, Chuck Jones Enterprises and Richard Williams Productions Closing Logos * This has been a ABC Television Network Presentation in association with * DFE Films · A DePatie-Freleng Co-Production * Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. · A Taft Broadcasting Company Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:Richard Williams Productions Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Cattanooga Cats Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Speed Buggy Category:Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels Category:Jabberjaw Category:The Flintstones Category:The Yogi Bear Show Category:The Huckleberry Hound Show Category:Dynomutt, Dog Wonder Category:The Mumbly Show Category:ABC Category:Taft Broadcasting Category:Warner Home Video Category:Great American Broadcasting Category:Worldvision Enterprises Category:Turner Program Services (TPS) Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Cartoon Network